


The 'Perfect' Night

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appendicitis, Castiel is a Softie, Castiel-centric, Cutesy, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean hates doctors, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical Procedures, Sappy Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Castiel had been planning this for months. This time it was gonna be perfect and nothing could ruin this night...and by nothing...apparently he never took into account Dean...





	

Cas had been trying to do this for months. He had found the perfect ring. He made the perfect reservation to a fancy restaurant and made sure they had Dean’s favorite meals and desserts. He made sure they had the liquors Dean loved. Everything was timed perfectly…Cas hoped.

“Dean, honey, we need to leave or we are gonna be late.” Cas called out as he fixed his tie.

“Comin. Just had to change my shirt. It was too hot.” Dean walked down the stairs. “All day I have been a little too hot.”

“Great. I have been planning this night for months.” Cas beamed a smile as he guided Dean out of the house.

“You haven’t told me where we are going…so I guess you are driving.” Dean tossed his boyfriend his keys.

They drove 20 minutes to the place. Cas noticed Dean held his stomach gently and cranked up the AC. They were right on time though. Dean rubbed his stomach and pulled himself out of the Impala with a grunt. The Novak tried not to notice because he was so stressed out about this day…nothing was gonna ruin it. Dean was not sick. Cas stepped over to the waiter. “Hi, party of 2, Novak.”

“Good evening, Mr. Novak. Right this way.”

The couple sat down. Cas ordered drinks for both him and Dean. “I checked in advance and they have all your favorites, like steak, burgers, ribs…”

“They all sound good.” Dean looked through the menu and held his stomach with a weary expression.

“Are you ok, Sweetheart?” Cas reached over and gripped Dean’s forearm. It was making the Novak nervous. He didn’t like the way Dean looked. The Winchester couldn’t be sick. He just couldn’t.

“Yeah, just not that hungry and I’m getting really hot.” Dean ran fingers through his hair. “My stomach hurts, like crampy and churning.”

“I’m sorry, Babe. You don’t have to get anything to eat.”

The Winchester looked around the room and his eyes landed on his boyfriend. For a few moments Cas watched his lover take slow deep breaths. This was not good. Dean lowered his head and inhaled sharply. The Winchester got up quickly and walked to the bathroom. Cas sat awkwardly alone at the table for almost 20 minutes before Dean came back with his hair matted to his forehead and extremely pale. “We should go, Cas. I’m not doing too hot.”

“Try drinking some water, Babe. I paid a lot for this.” Cas took Dean’s hand. The man was burning up. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m hot. I threw up a handful of times in the toilet. My stomach is hurting real bad.” Dean laid his head on the table. “We need to go, Cas. I don’t wanna ruin everyone else in the place’s night.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll get the check and we’ll go.” Cas flagged down a waitress.

Dean suddenly grabbed the wine cooler and dumped it’s contents on the floor beside him and proceeded to vomit into the bucket. Cas insisted on putting a rush on the check. The Winchester continued to puke trying his hardest to stay quiet. Cas gave a big tip and helped Dean out of the restaurant. Dean heaved in the parking lot. “Oh fuck, Cas, my stomach.”

“We’re gonna go to the hospital.” Cas helped Dean into the car and gave him a plastic bag to puke in. The drive was nerve-racking. Of course something would happen to ruin this night. The little black box pressed uncomfortably against his thigh. “Hang in there, Babe.”

“Sorry, Cas. I ruined your special night.” Dean groaned as he held his stomach and tilted his head back.

“You didn’t ruin anything. You’re sick. It’s not your fault.” Cas reached over and squeezed Dean’s thigh. “We’re almost to the hospital.”

“Gonna be sick.” The Winchester was definitely a shade of green. He opened the plastic bad and ducked his head down between his legs. Dean heaved into the plastic bag. “Stomach hurts, Cas.”

Cas pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car and dashed over to Dean’s side who managed to open his door and step both feet out. He was leaning forward and heaving up the bile on the bottom of his stomach. “Are you done, Babe? We are here. Whenever you finish and are able to move we will head inside.”

The Novak helped the Winchester up and limped into the ER. Dean immediately stumbled to the bathroom to puke some more. A nurse looked up at Cas. “Hello, Good evening. What can I do for you?”

“Uhm, hey, my boyfriend started throwing up and complaining of abdominal pain.” Cas described the situation. The nurse kindly gave her medical opinion and typed things out.

The Winchester stumbled over to the nurse station, looking like. Dean was ghost white and sweating. Cas had to hold his boyfriend up. A nurse came over with a wheelchair. “Here darling, sit down and we’ll take you to a bed while your boyfriend fills out your paperwork.”

“Thank you.” Dean eased down. The nurse rolled Dean away.

“I think just looking at him, he has Appendicitis.” A nurse frowned. Cas filled out the papers and a nurse to Cas to Dean.

A doctor was with Dean who was still in his dress pants and shoes. His button down shirt was off and folded up revealing Dean’s swollen abdomen. The woman doctor with pitch black hair pressed down on Dean’s stomach which made Dean groan and squirm in pain. “Fuck, please, stop.”

“Almost done, Sweetheart. Just checking all the boxes.” Cas read her nametag, Dr. Lisa Braeden.

“Dr. Braeden? What’s going on?” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“Well, it seems that Dean’s appendix burst. We caught it fairly early, but I do suggest that we send Dean straight to surgery.”

“No, no surgery.” Dean mumbled trying to sit up. “Give me some medicine to make me better.”

Cas smirked. “honey, you need surgery. You’ll do fine.”

“Why can’t you give me medicine? You’re a doctor.” Dean said before covering his mouth and gagging hard. He sat up and leaned over and puked the last bit of his lunch and pre-dinner snacks all over Cas’s shoe and ends of his pants legs. The Novak didn’t even flinch. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok, Babe. You’re sick.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I’m gonna schedule Dean’s surgery within the hour.” Dr. Braeden nodded. “We started Dean on an IV and all he needs to do is change to a hospital gown.”

_**(* &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

Cas was in the waiting room with Sam who came with extra pants and shoes for the Novak. Dr. Braeden let them know that Dean was in recovery and they could see him when he woke up. It took an hour. The Winchester was groggy and grumpy. When Sam and Cas walked in Dean had the oxygen tube and the heart monitor on his index finger.

“Hey Babe, feeling better? Cause you look so much better.”

“Much.” Dean rasped. “Might be the drugs talking.”

“Maybe. I’m glad you’re better.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Why’d you have to call Sammy on me?”

“I gotta know when you are sick, Dean.” Sam stood at the foot of the bed.

Dean glanced up at his boyfriend. “Sorry I ruined our big date night.”

“Your appendix ruined our night, not you.” Cas smiled. The tiny black box sat uncomfortably in his pocket. He couldn’t wait much longer. ‘Hey Sam, could you step out for a few minutes. I need to talk to Dean privately.”

“Sure.” Sam stepped out as Cas slowly sat his boyfriends bed up.

“What’s up?” Dean cleared his throat.

“I have been trying to do this for 2 years. First time Sam stole my thunder. Second time, mama had Alfie. Third time, John sprung the news that Kate was pregnant with Adam. Fourth time, Gabe come over drunk. Fifth time you got drunk and the sixth time, your appendix burst. I guess seventh’s time a charm.”

“What are you trying to say, Castiel?” Dean squinted and reached out for Cas’s hand.

Cas took Dean’s hand and got down on one knee. “What I’m trying to say is Dean Winchester…will you marry me?”

Dean smiled. “Of course I will. All you had to do was ask. You don’t have to impress me, we’ve been together since high school. You’re my emergency contact and we were already planning to have a baby starting next month. Of course I would marry you. We could get a priest in here right now. I man I am the one in the dress.”

You’re funny. I know you would be pissed if I didn’t at least try to make it special.”

“For the record, you aren’t gonna change your name. Mr. Novak, doctor by day, famous novelist by night. That will be my job. Dean Novak has a nice ring to it.”

“You’re too sweet to me, Babe. You owe me new dress shoes.” Cas laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure, I remember you saying it was ok, because I was sick.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t buy me new shoes.” Cas laughed as he slipped the ring on Dean’s finger.

Sam walked in. “Did I give y’all enough time?”

“Yeah, yeah, I need food, yet you didn’t bring me anything.” Dean grumbled.

“Do you think you can handle food? You just got out of surgery an hour ago.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Whatever.”

_******* _


End file.
